The present invention relates to hubcaps for wheels, and more particularly, to hubcap assemblies for automotive vehicle wheels.
Push-through hubcaps--hubcaps which are inserted into hub bores of wheels from the back side of a wheel--are generally known in the art. Typical push-through hubcaps are generally decorative in nature and are usually made of a relatively light synthetic resin material, such as plastic. A problem associated with such push-through hubcaps is that the fit between the main body of the cap and the hub bore can be loose, or can loosen over time, allowing the hubcap to move within the bore. In either case, though, this movement has a tendency to produce an undesirable rattling noise during rotation of the associated wheel.
In general, the reason for an initially loose fit is that the hubcaps are designed to have a clearance fit within the wheel bore rather than a friction fit. As a result of this clearance fitting, minor dimensional discrepancies between different wheels and the associated hubcaps can result in the fit of some hubcaps being somewhat looser than others when they are mounted on a wheel.
The reason for such looseness which occurs over time is somewhat more complex. The resin material from which most hubcaps are fabricated has a tendency to shrink when exposed to heat. Since these hubcaps are disposed in the hub bore of an automobile wheel, they are often exposed to a great deal of radiant and kinetic heat. During normal conditions, the shrinkage of the hubcap due to this heat is relatively negligible and poses few problems. However, when the hubcap is subjected to extreme heat due to exposure to direct radiant sunlight or extended rotation at high rates of speed, the hubcap shrinkage may reach a point where it becomes problematic. This, shrinkage causes the hubcap to pull away from the wall of the hub bore, thus loosening the engagement between the hubcap and the hub bore.
Accordingly, there is a need for a push-through hubcap assembly that overcomes some of the above identified deficiencies associated with conventional push-through hubcaps, that maintains a tight fit engagement with an associated hub bore, that prevents the rattling noise associated with conventional push-through hubcaps, and that is cost efficient to manufacture.